Letter from Home, or My Son the Werewolf
by Lekta
Summary: One shot. Draco Malfoy's son has become a werewolf. This is how he deals with it. R&R.


Author's Notes: This is what happens when you read too many werewolf!Draco fics. Which are my favourite type of fic, other than blind!Draco. So this is what you get. I really should be working on finishing up Runs in the Family but you get this instead. You probably won't get that much fanfiction left because today's the first day of the new semester. So I'll be busy with school. Anyways, enjoy my second attempt at creation HP fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy or Albus Severus Potter. All I own is this idea which sprung up on me like a hammer and bonked me over the head until I wrote it down.

Albus Severus Potter glanced across the table of green clad students and focussed on the lonely figure at the far end. The pale form of his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy with his head bowed, moving his gold spoon half-heartedly through the congealing oatmeal. His shoulders were drooped, serving to hide his face anyone walking by. Albus had initially saved a seat for his best friend out of his depressing funk which caused him to drag his feet as he moved from class to class like the hangman's noose was around his neck. Scorpius had taken one look at the crowded table and said in a dull voice that he wished to be left alone. He had then scuttled over to an empty seat and refused to engage with anyone. Albus couldn't help but be concerned at the dark circles that stood out underneath his watery blue eyes, a mark of sleepless nights of tossing and turning. Not even the upcoming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor could cheer up the depressed boy. Scorpius' face looked more haggard than usual and seemed to be getting steadily worse since two weeks before. Ever since Scorpius had revealed to his father, a secret which only the teachers at Hogwarts knew. That Scorpius Narcissus Malfoy was a werewolf and had been since before the Christmas Holidays.

Albus felt a surge of protective anger at the remembered conversation. Scorpius had stood trembling in front of his father; an immaculately dressed man that looked like an older copy of his best friend. He was handsome despite the haunted look that had not quite disappeared from slate coloured eyes and wrinkles of worry around his eyes and mouth. Albus remembered the clammy feel of Scorpius' hand when he had given it a reassuring squeeze. He remembered the slight hitch as Scorpius had stumbled over the word "werewolf". He even remembered the look on Mr. Malfoy's face, a brief look of horror before his expression had shut down and he swept imperiously from the room. Scorpius had let out a muffled sob then and had dragged Al to his room where he had sobbed in his own private sanctuary. Scorpius refused to cry in front of his father and Al thought in his angrier moments that Mr. Malfoy must be some kind of monster to turn Scorpius into someone who refused to show emotion in front of his own father. As he had held the trembling form that was his best friend, Al cursed Draco Malfoy for being a cold git and called him a thousand names that if he had said them out loud would have caused Grandma Molly to wash his mouth of with Silvius' Neverending Suds Soap.

Now even in the safety of Hogwarts' halls, surrounded by people who accepted him, Scorpius looked like he was barely holding on in the wake of his confession. Al tightened his grip on his fork, stabbing into his eggs viciously as the sound of hundreds of owl wings infected the Great Hall.

The morning post had arrived.

Al watched in trepidation as the large black eagle owl swooped down low, looking more like a giant bat than a bird, and landed in front of the stunned figure of Scorpius. The owl haughtily stuck out a leg, waiting for the trembling fingers to untie the letter tied around it with silk ribbon. Scorpius did untie the letter, eyes blearily taking in the small parcel that had been dropped beside his plate. The owl waited, perhaps for a scrap of bacon as a treat, and it let out an annoyed huff when it realised it wouldn't be receiving any and flew away, scaring a few first years that had just entered the hall. The noise of the Great Hall dulled as Al dashed over to his shaking friend, placing a comforting hand on the quivering shoulder.

"It's from my dad..." Scorpius whispered in fear. Albus squeezed his shoulder and took a seat beside him.

"I'm right here," Al promised. Scorpius gave a shaky nod and undid the string holding the letter closed. Albus caught sight of shiny perfect handwriting that seemed to float off the page. He leaned in close and couldn't help but read over his friend's shoulder.

_ Scorpius,_

_ It is my wish to inform you that since your startling confession there have been some changes made to Malfoy Manor-_

Albus stopped reading at the strangled sob that tore from the boy's pale throat. Al rubbed his shoulder in comfort and murmured soothing nonsense under his breath, hating to see the wide eyes filled with tears. He waited for the shaking to subside before he resumed reading, taking a deep shuddering breath to prepare himself.

_ Of course, knowing how single-minded you can be, you have obviously not opened the package that I have sent along with this letter-_

Albus gently grabbed the package from beside Scorpius, opening it at the boy's hesitant nod. He opened it hesitantly, half-expecting to be hexed. Instead, nestled on a silver pillow was a gold collar with studded diamonds. Albus lifted it up in disbelief and showed it to Scorpius who had turned back to the letter in confusion, reading it quietly but loud enough for Al to hear.

"It should help explain something. Silver was of course, out of the question after all because of your new found allergy to it. I've also begun construction on a tiny cottage on the property as well. The designer recommended paper-walls which is some Muggle contraption, so as not to ruin painted murals by the scratch marks. I am of the opinion that bones are too gauche for it. We will need to discuss it more in detail during the summer holidays.

"Your mother is ecstatic. Dogs, especially wolves, are very _in_ this year as she has continued to inform me. She is already creating a matching leash to go with your collar. I told her I felt the measure was too extreme but she hardly ever listens to me. As to the collar itself, I did not feel the need to get those ridiculous tags that Muggles use to show ownership. No, instead the collar can be activated as a portkey by barking at it, so you will always be able to find your way home should you wander off.

"This new status of yours may turn out alright after all with all of us doing our best to accommodate your new condition. However, I draw the line at stroking behind your ear as you sit beside me on the couch. You are a Malfoy after all, my son. Some dignity is required."

Albus looked up from the letter, intent on comforting friend whose voice had trailed off at the end of reading the letter after his father had likened him to a pet dog. His head snapped up at a familiar and sorely missed sound.

Scorpius was _laughing._

He was holding his sides as if they would split apart if he didn't and his howls were drawing more than a few confused and curious looks. Wiping under his eyes, Scorpius finally stopped laughing and laid the letter aside. He began to eat his breakfast, looking happy and carefree. The lines of exhaustion had seemed to disappear; his skin seemed healthy, tinged with pink from his laughter.

"Scorpius...what-?" Albus started to say. His friend just shook his head with a bright smile.

"It's gonna be okay. He still loves me," Scorpius said, relief evident in his voice, all traces of previous weariness gone. Albus stared dumbfounded as Scorpius chattered on as if nothing was wrong. _Malfoys were weird_, Al decided and went back to talking to his best friend.


End file.
